


(What Can You Accomplish In) Just 5 Minutes?

by SimplyTsundere



Series: Writing Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Angst, Hospitals, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Reaper Levi, Reapers, Writing request, anon request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyTsundere/pseuds/SimplyTsundere
Summary: How painful it must be to love something death can touch. What if, however, it is death that loves?Eren Jaeger has had a companion for the last 6 years in his hospital room. A man quiet as the breeze, pale as the snow, and wise as an owl. Levi had simply appeared standing over his bed after he awoke from surgery. Why he'd smiled up at him he didn't know but it stopped the man in his tracks. He'd simply sat at his bedside then and they swapped stories, causal information and the like. Since he was 16 Levi had visited him but one day he revealed his true nature. He a was reaper, he'd meant to collect his soul and escort him to the afterlife they day they had met. Eren wasn't scared. He rather saw a friend in Levi, maybe something more, but then it stopped.Like everyday Eren asked if it was time and he'd expected Levi's usual "Not today," however he was met with something far different.5 minutes is all it takes for life to be blown off course. In 5 minutes, one can make a humanity changing discovery. In just 5 minutes, a life can be brought into this world, a life can be taken, and just 5 minutes is all it takes to live the course of a life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty kind of cute thing I got in my request inbox. I hope that you all enjoy it and don't fault me too hard for angst-ing it up haha!
> 
> ~Hugs & Kisses,  
> ❤♠Neko❤♠

It was going to repeat. Tendrils of shadow licked at the soles of his feet, hissing as they made contact with the fluorescent lit flooring. Hospitals were always too bright, they hurt his eyes and the shadows complained far too much for his liking. That wasn't his fault. Hospitals were a wealth of souls fresh for the ripping but he wasn't there for that. Not then. There was another item on his agenda, one that always remained, one that was 6 years in the realm of procrastination.  
  
Sneaking past the nurses station he turned his pale gaze towards door 1429. The name slid into the door's plastic identification was one he'd felt uncharacteristic warmth from. How unlike a being such as him to possess such an emotion. No matter, he always overlooked anything when it came to that boy. He'd remember the day he was supposed to remove him from the world. It was always easiest when they slept but as he'd moved to collect the boy opened his eyes at him. One of a deep swirling green the other of a sparkling blue questioning what was happening.  
  
With the flourish of a hand he simply called back his wraith weapon and took a seat at his bedside. His hair was a shade of pecan and shaggy as it fell just above his eyes. For some reason he'd smiled at him. He'd seen him. Perfectly. Most humans dismissed him as figure of a their peripheral vision's blur of movement but not him. Not Eren Jaeger. Since then his curiosity of the human psyche had taken grip of him and he'd began to delay his judgement just a little longer. It was the lie he told himself for 6 years that some day soon, when his curiosity was sated, he'd finally take him.  
  
Upon walking in he approached the bedside peering down at the sleeping face of the sweet 22 year old. Life was cruel, and death, death's plans were self-serving. After a horrific car accident involving a drunk driver Eren came to the hospital upon the hopes and sobs of his family. He had been skulking the halls when he heard the wail of a soul's peril, the wafting scent of sorrow and lament. It had all led him to the emergency room of the young man. During the surgery procedures he'd examined the time remaining on the soul: 3 hours. In 3 hours he could have done a lot, so he waited, then he waited and waited; continuing to add time as the days stretched, turning to weeks, twisting into months before transforming to years keeping his body on the cusp of living and the brink of death.  
  
Too busy reminiscing, he hadn't noticed Eren stir beneath the blankets.  
  
"You came again. You always come when I'm sleeping." The voice was weak, strained, as the young man managed a crestfallen smile after opening his tired bi-colored eyes.  
  
Countenance softening as his lip curled slightly upwards toward the corner he replied flatly "Do I? I hadn't noticed, Eren."  
  
"For years." Was the response retorted.  
  
Taking a seat in the hard wooden chair at the hospital bedside, he sat "What can I say? I'm rather persistent."  
  
"We both know that is a lie, Levi." His name left the cracked lips of the young man and he suddenly stiffened in his chair.  
  
He'd forgotten how it felt to be addressed by his mortal name "Ah, perhaps this is true."  
  
"You're more so stubborn than persistent I believe. Is it time now?" The words were familiar as he uttered them. Ever since he'd shared with Eren with nature of his visitation he'd seemed rather expectant of his death. The two traded knowledge of one another and their lives but Levi had never once revealed to him why he refused to escort him along: and Eren never asked. It was strange to be enraptured but nonetheless he found himself in the position.  
  
With a familiar question came a familiar answer "Not now. In fact, Eren," he rose from his seat flourishing a wrist to hold his wraith's blade behind his back "I think it's time I check your clock. Please close your eyes for me." Upon the lowering of his eye lids and a slight nod he took the curved blade allowing it's tapered end to hover just above the junction of his collarbones. A wave of light energy pulsated revealing the numbers 00:00:00:02:54 and began slowly counting down. How truly tragic for death to love life. Knowing he didn't have long Levi adjusted his hood and let the bottom of his blade's staff hit the ground calling Eren's attention.  
  
Eren sighed with an amused tone lacing his words "You've never let me see you like this." Dressed in a floor length robe trimmed in gold with the hood pulled half over his head, what Eren would have known as a scythe was firmly grasped in his hands. The numbers 912 rested beneath his left eye in shimmering, golden Roman Numerals, and his normally bright cobalt blue eyes were now a lackluster turbulent steely blue. His sleeves came down over his hands and for good reason. As he reached towards the right side of his face his human visage fell away to that of something skeletal. Shadows whisped around his skeletal digits as he smiled a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Because once you see me in my form I cannot allow you to remember it. In another time Eren but not now. For once these rules are not ones I can abide by. You will not being going with me for a long time." Levi dropped his hand and the silver edge beneath the black blade began illuminating.  
  
The fear in Eren's eyes struck a pain into him as he finally asked "Why won't you take me with you?"  
  
"Gathering from our discussions I believe it what you called love. Death cannot love the living, Eren and I cannot be so cruel as to cut away a life in it's prime....not of the man I believe to love. Just remember this no matter what, death cannot stop love, it can only delay it." Levi approached him and he heard Eren's breath catch, glittering silver tears beginning to cascade down his cheeks. Reaching his hand into Eren's chest he closed his eyes and reached for the soul clock. No longer would he hear the desperate wailing, the crying sorrow, smell the despair wafting from him. His time here was over and his afterlife would continue. The lights in the building flickered and the shadows around his right hand dispersed, quickly retreating up his hand as he reverted to his casual black suit.  
  
After a moment Eren's machine hummed back to life, he came to, and caught sight of Levi exiting the room "Excuse me? Who are you?"  
  
Turning his head over his shoulder, glossy black hair falling to frame his face, Levi's cold smile appeared while his numerals faded "Me? I'm just a figment of your imagination." And like that shadow crawled over his body allowing him to dissolve into the darkness. Eren's wide-eyed, owlish stare could only allow him to perceive the sight as just simply that. Nothing more, nothing less, than his mind playing tricks on him.  


* * *

 

5 years later

 

* * *

  
  
Eren sat a table among his friends casually discussing the classes of the day. His years had progressed as Levi had only hoped. Across the way he stood, his back against a tree, as he watched over the young man. Shortly, a blonde man of greater height with glacial blue eyes appeared at his side dressed in the same black suit.  
  
"Is that him?" He called softly, following Levi's line of sight.  
  
"If it is?" Levi responded without even turning his gaze.  
  
The man chuckled dangerously "Then you'll spend your days counting up his clock and you might not be fast enough to catch it next time."  
  
"Luckily, I watch over him, if anyone so much as tries to take him they'll need to get through me." Shifting his eyes to his left Levi's voice hardened.  
  
"A guardian reaper? How sweet. You can't keep this up forever."  
  
"Watch me."  
  
"Levi."  
  
"Erwin."  
  
"Fine, waste your days away by 5 minutes, I don't particularly care. It's all you can do for him anyway and you know it! It's all that adds! Master Hades won't be thrilled but I guess your suspension is a laughing matter isn't it?"  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Erwin's warning proved useless as Levi breezed past Eren as he left his friends. He didn't need nor want that man's banter. He knew what he signed on for. It was worth doing for the one he loved. Collapsing as Levi's hand brushed Eren's shoulder he took him to the secluded area of an alley and reached deep into his chest, resetting the clock once again. His pain was palpable as the light shone radiantly flashing the numbers 00:00:00:05:00.  
  
Levi was exiting the alley when he came to, calling out to him "Hey! You!"  
  
Turning on his heels Levi provided his same half-smile "Yes?"  
  
"Do I-- Do I know you?" He called, perplexed.  
  
"No, I'm just a figment of your imagination, Eren. Give it 5 minutes....you won't remember a thing." After a wink, he twisted a wrist, and disappeared around the bend.  
  


* * *

  
  
  
Eren sat there wondering just what had happened. Why had that haunting image felt so familiar? That voice pulled at his chest. He didn't know why but it all felt wrong. When he was able to get steadily to his feet he felt the drive to know what was going on.  
  
As he ran around the area he looked for any hint of the man he'd just witnessed. Try as he may he neglected to catch even a glimpse of the mysterious "figment of his imagination." Sighing he walked back to campus and sat in the courtyard. Class wouldn't begin for another hour so he had enough time to catch a short nap back in his dorm room.  
  
Once he made it back up to the dorm he crossed to his side of room and crawled onto his bed. Scooting beneath the blankets Eren prepared for his half hour nap. He'd relaxed after closing his eyes managing to drift off to a light sleep when a subtle hissing roused him. Peeking open an eye Eren looked up to see a man in a long, crimson trimmed, hooded robe wielding a scythe standing at his bedside.  
  
"Don't worry. This won't hurt a bit....okay, it mig--"  
  
"Get away from him."  
  
Eren's eyes turned to the second man, standing at the foot of his bed "What's going on?!"  
  
Pulling down his hood Eren met the man he'd seen earlier "Eren. Be quiet. Erwin, stay away from him. It's not your job."  
  
"You're right, it's the one you should have done years ago, Levi. Let's see what his clock looks like?" As his hand stretched towards the bed the man he'd addressed as Levi swung down a swiftly manifested blade.  
  
"Do not touch him."  
  
"NO ONE TOUCH ME! What the hell is going on?!" Eren screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Erwin. Leave. I can do this myself. This is none of your business. Eren. Please calm down."  
  
"You've passed your limit, Eren. Levi here hasn't been doing his job and I'm here to ensure he does this time."  
  
"Leave. He hasn't passed anything."  
  
"But he has. Master Hades has ordered you to stop dragging this out. It's been more than 10 years."  
  
"11 years, 2 months, 19 days, 7 hours, 43 minutes, and 51 seconds."  
  
"It's time to end this Levi."  
  
"Get OUT." There was a hissing sound Eren couldn't place as the lights went out. After a few moments the lights flickered coming back to life with a dull hum. Scanning the room he noticed both men gone. Had he seen something or was he dreaming? Maybe he was hallucinating everything. That thought was soon cut short when a man he felt as if he knew appeared in his room sitting at his desk. Dressed in a black on black suit he adjusted his tie and turned towards Eren, cobalt eyes gleaming in the dim lighting.  
  
Eren whispered shakily "W-Who are you?"  
  
"You know who I am, Eren. Allow me to restore you memories." The man rose from his chair and stepped over to Eren. "Close your eyes." Obeying, Eren did as he asked laying perfectly still as he felt a sharp pain stab at his temples. His chest burnt, his eyes stung, and when he met Levi's eyes he jumped off the bed hand hovering just an inch over his chest. Everything he could feel was rushing through his body. Why did Levi make him forget? How could he do that to him?! Why didn't he just hurry and take him, he knew more than anyone it was his time  
  
"Levi, why--"  
  
"I cannot let you die. I told you. You're far too young, Eren."  
  
"I don't care Levi. I don't care!! What have you been doing to me?"  
  
Stepping into the hand in front of his chest Levi sighed "I have....I have been delaying the inevitable. As a reaper I can extend the time on a person's soul, however, I can only add 5 minutes at a time. Eren, I have been doing it for years without your knowledge."  
  
Tears clawed at Eren's eyes as he thought of how long Levi had to remain at his side "So.....for years, you've watched over me, keeping me alive?"  
  
Levi lowered his head "I have. It seems my boss is not happy with me for it."  
  
Eren flung himself into Levi no longer caring about the tears cascading down his face "Then stop! Stop doing it. I want to go with you, Levi! Let me go with you!!"  
  
"W--" he seemed momentarily taken off guard by Eren clinging to him "Why Eren? To come with me means to die, to give it all up, your friends, your family, what you could have accomplished, all of it. Why is that what you wish?"  
  
"Because I should have died years ago! It was my time, Levi, and you spent years keeping me alive to give me a life I shouldn't have had. I enjoyed every minute of it. You helped me but now let me help you, Levi. I want to be with you and I can't do that if I'm alive. I've had 11 years to experience things thanks to you. Let me do this. Please!" Eren pleaded with him desperately in hopes of being listened to.  
  
Awkwardly placing his arms around Eren, Levi began "I feel as though I should advise against this but I do believe I would both enjoy and appreciate that."  
  
"Then let me! Please, Levi, please let me do this for you. If you love me like I love you let me be with you," glancing at him as he spoke he noticed Levi's eyes begin to cloud. Levi released him placing his right hand over the right side of his face dragging it down to release his true reaper's form. Eren couldn't help but stare. He'd remembered that form. The form that wiped his memory and kept him alive without his knowledge had never looked so beautiful.  
  
"If this is honestly what you wish then I will grant it for you, for I do love you, and would like to give you what you desire of me. Wouldn't you wish to say goodbye to your friends and family members?" Levi stared back at him mapping his features trying to discern his emotional state.  
  
Eren shook his head "No. I might lose my resolve to do this if I do and they all know I shouldn't have lived this long. It'll be okay. I'll see them someday...right?"  
  
"At some point. Then, if you are ready, lie down for me please. It is easiest this way." Levi snapped his fingers and his scythe appeared in his hands. Eren stared up at the blade. Long and curved until the back of it...he had to fight the fear curling in his stomach. Teeth were planted on the back of the blade dripping a thick crimson sludge that he was too terrified to ask about. Shadow curled over the staff voraciously licking at Levi's fingers, it was something Eren had never seen before either. It was almost sinister as it clamored for his soul.  
  
Eren did as he was asked and went to lie down on his bed for the final time "Levi?"  
  
"Yes, Eren?"  
  
"Is this going to hurt?"  
  
"Not if I'm gentle."  
  
"Then please," he chuckled softly as another tear glistened on it's way down his cheek "be gentle."  
  
"Promise." Levi bent over his frame as Eren closed his eyes. Raising the scythe over his body he gently placed it's blade at Eren's collarbones waiting for the last second of the soul clock to run out. Just before swinging it down, he cautiously placed his frigid lips to Eren's "It's finally time, Eren. Living your life by 5 minutes is over but our afterlife together is about to begin. I love you, Eren."  
  
Just as the clock ran out the strangled whisper of "I love you too, Levi," sounded in the room before the two were plunged into darkness.

 

* * *

 

 


End file.
